Deep in the Meadow
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Un bref instant, ses yeux trouvent les miens, elle sourit et mon prénom se forme sur ses lèvres. Puis les derniers parachutes explosent et elle disparaît. DISCLAIMER:L'œuvre originale et les personnages, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît je ne suis pas encore familière avec le site.Enjoy!


« Prim ! Non ! »

J'entends ce cri et je tourne la tête, brièvement, levant la tête de cette petite fille en manteau jaune du Capitole, que je soigne des bombes larguées dans la rue… Elle est là… Mes lèvres forment son nom en un sourire qui fait étinceler mes yeux, alors que je rentre, par habitude, ma « queue de canard » formée par mon chemisier sortant de ma jupe, puis je vois les siens s'écarquiller en un regard horrifié et je comprends ce qui la met dans cet état une fraction de seconde avant l'incident. Mais il est trop tard… Je ferme les yeux après un dernier regard vers ma sœur, Katniss… Puis les parachutes explosent, et tout ne devient plus que douleur. Dans ma tête, une seule pensée :

« Je vais mourir, là, seule, comme tant d'enfants, dans d'atroces souffrances… Mais qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter cela ? Rien. Tant de victimes innocentes… »

Je rouvre les paupières, moins d'une seconde après les avoir fermées, et je vois la petite au manteau jaune, au sol, ensanglantée, mourante, en train de pleurer… Pauvre petite… Je l'attire à moi, la prends dans mes bras, puis les derniers parachutes explosent et tout devient noir. Une nuit éternelle, froide et sans étoiles. Un sommeil sans fin appelé la mort. C'est fini.

Ou presque…

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis le Geai Moqueur, le symbole de la rébellion. Le garçon que j'aime m'a sauvé la vie, malgré les tortures du Capitole, malgré le venin de guêpes tueuses. Mon meilleur ami m'a trahi, en fabriquant des bombes, qui ont été lâchées sur des enfants au Capitole. Ma sœur y était, pour les soigner. Ma sœur, Prim, la seule personne que je sois sure d'aimer, est morte. Je les hais tous. Et je veux mourir. Mais avant cela, je dois venger mon « petit canard ». Puis j'irai le retrouver. Il s'est envolé. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Les souvenirs affluent à ma mémoire, se transforment en larmes roulant sur mes joues… Prim, où es-tu ? As-tu souffert longtemps ? Prim, tu es partie depuis quelques heures seulement, mais tu me manques déjà, et pas une seconde ne passe sans que ton visage ne m'apparaisse, sans que mon cœur se brise et que cette douleur me rappelle que je ne te reverrai plus jamais…

Je me rappelle chaque minute passée avec toi, et je m'en veux qu'elles n'aient pas été plus nombreuses… Finnick m'a dit que, selon les légendes de son district, dans les dernières minutes de sa vie, on voit défiler dans les yeux de l'ultime personne que l'on a regardé, les couleurs de sa vie. J'aimerais tant savoir ce que tu y as vu… J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, près de moi…

Tu manques à tant de monde, Prim… Maman, Buttercup, Rory… Rory qui refuse de parler à Gale, son frère, le rendant responsable de ta mort. C'est lui qui a fabriqué les pièges. Tant que ta petite lumière brillait, on t'appréciait, on te saluait, mais c'était tout… Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, et on te regrette… Tant de mots que personne n'a jamais su te dire. Tant de choses que l'on n'a pas faites avec toi… Tu nous manques.

Katniss, grande sœur… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Tu as toujours été là pour me protéger, mais ceci était une bataille que tu ne pouvais pas gagner. Que personne ne pouvait. Et ce que t'as dit Finnick est vrai, dans tes yeux, j'ai vu les couleurs de ma vie…

 _Noir, la couleur du District :_

Je suis née au District Douze, le district le plus pauvre… Notre domaine économique, le charbon… Noir, comme nos idées. Noir charbon, noir de suie, noir comme la nuit.

 _Blanc, la couleur de la vie :_

Tu te rappelles ce jour où tu m'as offert Lady, ma chèvre ? Au début, elle était noire de suie, avec du sang. Je l'ai nettoyée, je l'ai soignée, et je l'ai veillée. Un matin, je me suis réveillée, et elle était là, devant mon lit, me donnant des petits coups de sa tête immaculée. Ce jour-là, j'ai su qu'elle vivrait.

 _Rose, la couleur de la peur :_

« Primrose Everdeen ! »

Mon nom est appelé. J'ai douze ans, mon nom a été tiré en ce matin de Moisson. Le cauchemar commence, mes lèvres tremblent… Je remets soigneusement mon chemiser dans ma jupe et je m'avance en silence entre les rangs d'adolescents qui me regardent… Les filles sont soulagées, ça se voit sur leur visage. Je porte mon regard vers Effie Trinket, l'hôtesse, tout de rose vêtue, et dans ma tête, les pensées se bousculent :

« C'est ridicule. Son habit. Je vais mourir. J'ai peur. »

 _Brun, la couleur du réconfort :_

Tu sors des rangs des filles et je vois tes mèches brunes briller sous le soleil alors que tu te précipites vers moi. Je m'agrippe à toi. Tu me serres contre toi, me rassure. Puis tu te portes volontaire. J'avais peur que tu partes et que tu meures… Mais finalement, le destin n'en a pas décidé ainsi…

 _Bleu, la couleur du courage :_

Elle est là, sur le plateau, avec Caesar Flickerman… La fille du Onze, Rue…

Je suis à la maison et je la regarde s'avancer vers la foule, si belle dans sa robe bleue pâle en satin, avec ses petites ailes, ses cheveux frisés coiffés en deux couettes et sa peau chocolat… Elle a peur, sans doute, comme j'aurais peur à sa place… Mais elle ne le montre pas, elle ne pleure pas, elle ne capitule pas. Elle se bat. Pour revenir, comme toi. Et en cela, elle est infiniment plus courageuse que moi.

 _Vert, la couleur de la tendresse :_

Rue est morte. Tuée par un coup d'épieu dans l'estomac… J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as fait… Maintenant elle est là, allongée sous ces frondaisons, et on pourrait croire qu'elle s'est paisiblement endormie dans la Prairie… Tu disposes des fleurs, et doucement, tendrement, tu déposes sa tête sur un oreiller de mousse, dans l'herbe tendre et verte…

 _Doré, la couleur de la victoire :_

Les jeux sont enfin terminés. Tu as gagné, tu vas rentrer… Je suis heureuse. C'est une grande victoire… Tout le District est en liesse et tu apparais, là, avec sur le front cette couronne dorée, la tête hautement levée. Tu souris, et tu serres la main de Peeta, la levant haut dans le ciel. Tu es rentrée. Vous êtes rentrés.

 _Lilas, la couleur de l'amour :_

Tu es repartie, et je m'inquiète. Mais un jour, la sonnerie résonne. J'ouvre : Rory est là, avec pour moi, un petit bouquet de fleurs lilas et un cupcake avec un glaçage de la même couleur, qui a du lui couter une petite fortune… Il me sourit et m'emmène dans le Pré, mais pas très loin… On s'installe dans une petite clairière ombragée, et les animaux viennent, doucement, rassurés… Un petit faon s'approche jusqu'à se laisser caresser… Nous mangeons le gâteau et je tresse mes cheveux blonds, y incorporant les fleurs du bouquet de Rory. Des primevères… Puis je lui donne un léger baiser, qu'il me rend. On est heureux. Pas longtemps, mais c'est notre petit moment, à tous les deux. Un moment privilégié…

 _Jaune, la couleur de l'innocence :_

Les parachutes descendent, certains explosent. Un éclat atteint une petite fille du Capitole, en manteau jaune, et je me précipite vers elle pour la soigner… Elle me regarde, son petit visage chiffonné par la douleur et la peur, puis elle me demande, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

« Tu sais où est ma maman ? »

Je lui souris et lui dis, alors que je sais que sa mère ne reviendra jamais, qu'elle est morte :

« Non, mais je te promets qu'on va la retrouver. »

Et elle me lance un sourire innocent, un sourire éblouissant, un sourire… Un sourire d'enfant. De petite fille de six ans au manteau jaune.

 _Rouge, la couleur de la douleur :_

Les parachutes ont pour certains explosé, et me voilà dans la rue allongée, au milieu d'un nuage de poussière et de petits corps blessés, dont l'âme s'est envolée… Le sang coule, sur mon corps, sur mon visage, et sur celui de la petite fille au manteau jaune… Il est rouge de sang, maintenant, mais elle vit encore et doit souffrir mille morts… J'ai mal, si mal… Le sang coule, puis les parachutes explosent. Enfin, c'est terminé. Je serre un peu plus la petite contre moi. Maintenant, nous sommes libérées. Plus de douleur. Et dans la lumière dorée, Rue me sourit, prend l'autre main de la petite à mes côtés et murmure :

« Bienvenue. »

5


End file.
